


Never trust a book you didn't buy yourself

by MurderRose



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Podfic inside, Snapshots Challenge #2: Betrayal, celtic mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/MurderRose
Summary: So maybe Jeonghan had been feeling peckish lately.  And maybe Hansol had wanted to summon a fae for a wish.  Maybe Seungkwan was feeling in a matchmaking mood.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Challenge 2: Betrayal





	Never trust a book you didn't buy yourself

**Author's Note:**

> ...I have tried a podfic! Well. I've narrated this fic your your auditory pleasure. I hope you enjoy it, it was fun to try!
> 
> Characters from SVT, Idea from Author.

There’d always been something vaguely unnerving about Jeonghan. Nothing that you could ever put your finger on, nothing enough to scare you off; but enough that you never fully let your guard down.

So, Hansol wasn’t exactly surprised when the summoning spell that Seungkwan had _promised_ would summon a wishing fae had summoned Jeonghan.

Or it would be more fair to say, it summoned something that looked like Jeonghan.

Smelt like Jeonghan too if Hansol used all his senses.

And he was terrified, shocked, bewildered and confused; but not at all surprised.

“You’re not a wishing fairy?” He didn’t think so but it never hurt to ask.

The Jeonghan thing in the middle of the summoning circle smiled, 200 teeth glinting in the moonlight and rolled it’s shoulders. Golden hair rippled all the way down to the floor. It was taller than Jeonghan. “I am no wishing fairy.”

Hansol swallowed. According to the books, he only had sufficient offerings for wishing fae and some other old world lesser creatures. But wait. Hadn’t Seungkwan borrowed the books off Jeonghan? Was this a set up? Hansol held back a shiver and tried to think beyond the slowly forming ice on his spine.

Offerings.

The Jeonghan thing clicked its fingers and a tall ebony chair appeared in the circle. 

They weren’t supposed to be able to do that. 

He sat down.

Hansol gulped. He remembered. The protections were only wishing fae level. He was going to wring Seungkwan’s neck. He had to have known. He must have known. He spoke old Gaelic fluently, while Hansol barely had Gaeilge.

“Hansollie,” Hansol held back a shiver, its voice was in triplicate. “What did you require of the wishing fae?”

Hansol stepped backwards ever so slowly, “My sister is expecting a baby?” 

It cocked it’s head, the chair started to grow wings. Big ornate intricate wings weaving out and above the chair until the being was sitting on a throne.

“It’s been a hard pregnancy?”

The Jeonghan thing turned its lips into a moue, “So sad.” 

Hansol shivered.

“I have no authority over the as yet unborn. You really have summoned the wrong being,” it crossed it’s legs, the things that Hansol had assumed to be trousers floating in the air, “And with such… paltry protections? One would think you had no idea what you were doing.”

Hansol could hear his heartbeat. The light in the room seemed to vanish until there was just a halo of light around the being. The air went still.

“Did you? Have any idea of what you were doing?”

'Don’t admit weakness'. Every student learnt that in Summoning 101. Along with ‘don’t summon alone’, ‘always do your research’ and ‘never _ever **ever**_ ; forget the offerings’.

Well.

Hansol slowly shook his head, “I wanted a wishing fairy.”

The being threw its head back and laughed. High, cold, cackling laughter.

That quickly dissolved into bubbly giggles, the being scrunching in on itself and slapping its knees. Light streaming back into the room.

Hansol blinked, hand on the wall. He was completely doomed.

The Jeonghan thing looked up at him, “Did I scare you?” Its voice was now one voice, a lot more similar to Jeonghan’s own.

Hansol nodded slowly. 

“Brilliant!! Appa said I needed to get better at being terrifying! I was thinking Malthazar? With a side of Morticia? Do you like my inky skirt? I thought the chair was a nice touch?” It chattered and stepped out of the circle, advancing on Hansol.

He was going to die.

With every step another piece of the eldritch fell away, so that by the time Jeonghan, for it must be Jeonghan, arrived in front of Hansol and put his hands on his shoulders, he had a regular amount of teeth, had shrunk back to his normal height and was wearing normal clothes. The throne was still there, growing larger by the second. His hair was still sweeping the floor.

“You haven’t given me any offerings, Hansollie.” And his voice was back to the choirs of dead children.

Hansol knew he was shaking, he couldn’t stop, and Jeonghan’s false pitying expression only made him shake harder.

“You yanked me from a perfectly enjoyable tea time conversation with Jisoo and Seokmin, and you don’t even have tea to offer me?”

Oh God. Oh God. Why were those three taking tea together? Jisoo was a Witch. Seokmin, who knew what Seokmin was. Seungkwan thought a Siren. Hansol personally thought a Banshee. Either way, terrifyingly enchanting with a massive set of lungs. If he’d interrupted _their_ tea, well, he may as well die now.

“I’m sorry.”

“Oh I bet you are.” It smiled, teeth clacking. Hansol noticed the small golden circlet perched on the top of its golden locks. He blanched.

“I have milk?”

It’s face grew dark, light leaching from the room as it drew itself high. “Milk?” It spat. “Milk? Do you even know what you’ve summoned, Hansol? Sired by a púca, born of a selkie, where did the cleverness go, I wonder. Do you have any idea what I am?”

Okay. Hansol got top marks in creature identification last term. What did he know?

Scary? Terrifying.

Teeth? So many.

Strong? _Yes_

Magic? _**Yes**_

Hair? Long, golden.

Unnerving?  _So_ unnerving.

Metamorphosis? He just kept changing his appearance.

Attractive? _Really unnervingly attractive._

Was he? Was he a sídhe?

“I was having such good gossip with Seokmin and Jisoo. Why would you interrupt that? Now I’m going to have to have you. And I like you. Normally.”

“A Sídhe! One of the Aos Sí? Please don’t eat me-”

“Eat you?” He laughed again. Hansol hadn’t realised that giggles could be so chilling. “Oh Seungkwannie sent me a good one this time. See, my parents are Aos Sí, you’re correct. My mother is a baobhan sídhe. And I’m afraid, I just get ever so hungry. Seungkwan assured me you’d be _most_ filling.”

Oh no.

Jeonghan tilted Hansol’s chin up and hummed, “I think you’re going to do nicely.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter [@RoseEnDiamant](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant) and CuriousCat [@MurderRose](https://curiouscat.qa/MurderRose).


End file.
